


Sensory Overload: aka X Marks the Spot

by untilthenextencore



Category: Led Zeppelin, The Yardbirds (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilthenextencore/pseuds/untilthenextencore
Summary: Had this tucked away for ages.Wasn’t sure how it’d be received.Gonna need a lil suspension of disbelief here regarding how empty & secluded a post show stage is…But otherwise I hope you enjoy…A little nervous about posting this but, oh well...A lil Yardbirds Jimmy fic.LolPlease be kindAnd as always I am constantly editing this even after posting it.Inspired by the great ladygrange & of course JP  himself!





	Sensory Overload: aka X Marks the Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladygrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygrange/gifts).

Jaida tugged on the hem of the new minidress she was wearing. She had been leant a peekaboo crocheted dress to wear to that night’s Yardbird’s concert by her older sister Jenni.

Jenni was two years older than her. 18 to her 16. She was a huge Yardbirds fan and a little bit of what they call a groupie if one was to be completely honest. All she could talk about were her favorite groups & guys. She lived & breathed them. Beat group guys. Guys like Jeff. The last time the Yardbirds were in town Jaida saw very little of Jenni. She hardly saw hide nor hair of her older sister who told their parents she was staying with a friend for a few days. Their parents took for granted that it was a girl friend or gal pal of hers like the similarly boy group crazy Erica who she meant. When in fact Jaida knew and was sworn to secrecy that Jenni & Erica were off canoodling with a few Yardbird boys themselves. Jenni with her beloved Jeff. And Erica with Jim McCarty. Each girl’s parents believing the same “staying with a friend” ruse to facilitate the days of disappearance. It was no big deal to Jaida. Jenni & Erica were just like that.

Jaida got the feel from time to time that her sister wanted her to be a little more like that too. Wanting to be more like the Three Musketeers of petite brunette beat group fans rather than just a Devilish Duo she supposed. Jaida loved the music as much as the next kid. Probably even as much as Jenni and Erica themselves! But she was just far too shy to make anything of it. Even if she might want to. There was always another older or bolder girl willing to go where she wasn’t bold enough to or do what she daren’t do. She was just too timid that way.

That’s likely where Jenni got the idea to dress Jaida in the peekaboo crocheted dress. Jenni had chosen a wild psychedelic printed mini with matching headband that Jeff had bought & sent to her while on the road with a note asking her to wear it for him one time. Erica had on a simple blue trapeze dress. Jenni the peekaboo crocheted mini. Making the shy, timid girl the most bold & daringly dressed. Fake it till you make it, eh sis?

Ah, well…

Jenni & Erica were just like that…

Bold & Daring in their love for the lads…

Of course the same was likely true now. Jenni & Erica were likely off with their Yardbird beaus, having disappeared after Jenni told Jaida to wait here in the equipment and clothing crowded dressing room all 3 had been escorted to after the boys’ set. Jaida had no idea what for or why.

Well…

She had one idea…

Jaida had noticed that when Jeff had asked Jenni back Jenni hesitated, asking. “Mind if my baby sis comes too? Erica’s here for McCarty too…” Jeff had laughed & agreed, nodding & telling her. “Sure. I’m sure Jim’ll love to see Erica again. S'been awhile for him too. And I don’t reckon the lads’ll be TOO put out with another bird around either.” Grinning at Jaida & chuckling to himself at his own supposition.

And just like that Jaida found herself waiting in the small dressing room for God knows who or what.

That question was answered in double pronged fashion when Jim peeked in to rifle through his things for a bag of weed he had stashed in a coat of his. He and Jaida made small talk as Jim found his buried treasure before returning to his beloved treasured one Erica in the other room.

That was the first prong…

The second came as Jimmy walked in… He had been directed to the room by Jeff. Jeff noticed Jimmy had been staring at Jaida from where she stood at the foot of the stage with Erica & Jenni for pretty much the entire show & told him as he passed the dark corridor where Jeff was necking with Jenni that there was a present waiting for him talking to McCarty in the room. Jimmy took one look at the girl with the bright smile in the peekaboo dress he’d been looking at all night, laughing with Jim & decided then & there that Jaida is his that night. Chris & Keith had their ladies, Jim & Jeff had Erica & Jenni. It was only fair that Jimmy get a shot at his own chance at bliss.

He cut his eyes at his - as usual - laughing & jovial bandmate as he entered & cleared his throat softly, lifting an eyebrow almost imperceptibly. Jim got the hint from Jimmy & nodded, quickly excusing himself. More than just the hint. Jim got the vibe from the new young guitarist.

Not two seconds in the door and ALREADY Jimmy is sending out strong vibes to him.

Jimmy is radiating possessiveness…

Interest…

WANT…

There was nowhere else for Jim to be but gone!

Especially with Erica waiting on him!

So it was that the drummer disappeared out the door just as the new guitarist entered, greeting the petite brunette tag along with a sweet smile as he brushed a lock of hair from his face. “Isn’t this a lovely surprise! When the show started I certainly wasn’t expecting such a vision waiting for me in the dressing room when I came back! Hello there! My name’s, Jimmy. May I ask what yours is, love?” He asked, extending a hand.

She took the hand in a polite shake that culminated in his placing a kiss to the back of hers, making her blush. “My name’s Jaida. Nice to meet you, Jimmy. My sister Jenni brought me here to see the show. A kind if break from my studies I guess. High school exams and all. She’s off with Jeff now I think. Jim must be off to find our friend Erica too.”

Jaida couldn’t believe he was real. That voice. Soft spoken, just short of clipped with a gentle lilt & the barest touch of a lisp. Those eyes. Jade green & hazy. Misty. Smoky. That face! Like it was carved out of porcelain. A dark haired, flushed cheeked cherub faced oil painting of a man. She could have been mistaken but she could have sworn she saw him glancing at her, looking at her while on stage. Though with all the lights and other screaming girls she couldn’t be all too sure. She’d be lying if she said she weren’t avidly watching him onstage herself. Her eyes hardly left him! Glued to him for practically the whole performance!

“Ah, yes! Jennifer… I do remember Jeff mentioning her name before… I think I saw her a moment ago too… She and Jeff were getting on quite well…” Jimmy nodded, leaving out the part where his friend was busy with his hand up the skirt of the dress he had bought his young love & busy making her have to muffle her squeals of delight into his shoulder. Instead he only offered an innocent follow up. “Pleasure’s all mine… I do hope you enjoyed the show, love… I know how trying examinations can be & I only hope it helped take your mind off of them & was a worthy distraction…”

“Oh, it was! It was!” Jaida nodded enthusiastically. “I loved it! I loved it! I just loved it! You guys were magnificent! Amazing! Keith’s soulful harp! Your guitar! Blistering solos! You and Jeff! Ah! Just amazing! Amazing! Incredible really! Almost sensory overload!” She enthused.  


“Sensory overload?” Jimmy quite liked the sound of that.

“Sensory overload? Well! That is quite the compliment! Thank you very much, Miss Jaida! I’m glad you so approve! I’ll be sure to pass that compliment on to the other lads as well… I’m glad you dig our music that much! Hopefully you see what we’re trying to accomplish here too… With the two guitars and all…” Jimmy smiled before taking in their rather closed surroundings. “Say, is it a bit too close in here for you? Would you like to take a walk maybe? I think we’re almost done clearing the stage…” He then offered. “Have you ever seen things from onstage?”

She shook her head. “Oh no… No… I thought she was too young to tag along with my sister before… I mean I’ve been to shows and all but not… Not… Not like this… I mean like I said… I’ve never even been backstage like this before! I mean I only just turned 16!” She didn’t know how to put it. She didn’t know how to relay her lack of if not outright inexperience compared to Jenni & Erica in a way that didn’t sound as if she were making them seem a little too experienced or more experienced than even they likely were. Instead she just settled on adding. “I mean I love the music. But I’m not super familiar with the scene, you know?”

Jimmy nodded thoughtfully. “I see… I understand… Well then I…”

Any further conversation was stalled as Jim then came back with Erica in tow and explained. “Jeff stole the room I had my eye on. He locked the door. Do you mind?”

“Not at all!” Jimmy shook his head. “Even though usually the answer would likely be a resounding yes or some version of "Get lost!” Or “Get bent!” Jim caught him in a good mood.  
Besides…  
Jimmy had other ideas for the night…

So Jimmy & Jaida promptly then made their exit. Taking her hand & guiding her to her feet, he smiled. “Shall we?” With that he lead her out & onto the dimly lit stage where he was pleased to find not a roadie or Yardbird in sight! As they walked, Jimmy couldn’t help but get a good look at her rear in the minidress out of the corner of his eye. He walked her out and around on the stage, letting her get a look at the arena under the few stage lights left on. She was fascinated. Spellbound. Clearly even in the modest concert hall they were in, the magnitude & gravity of his “playing for the masses” was hitting her. Washing over her. Humbling the already humble teenager. He let her Have her moment, the silence only marked by a soft. “Wow…” And their steady breathing. When he saw she was now just looking around, inspecting her surroundings idly rather than drinking them in, he readied himself. He chose his moment. At a moment when she turned to look back in his direction to comment on one thing or another he snuck a kiss. A quick soft, but sudden peck on the lips. Nothing more. A small move. Modest. But effective.  
“What did you do that for?” She blushed, gasping at the contact.

He just lifted her petite frame up onto his amp & smiled that same eye crinkling smile, cooing. “You know you’re very pretty…”

She blushed harder & shook her head. “No… No… No… You’re… You’re… You’re sweet… But… My… My… My sister’s the pretty one… I’m too shy.”

Jimmy smiled sweetly & pressed another few equally sweet kisses to her lips getting her to respond timidly. “Mmmm… That’s what makes you special. You’re gorgeous, love. Gorgeous… Mmmm…” He planted his hands on the amp on either side of her, beginning to deepen the kiss, making it more passionate, more intimate.

When his hands cupped her hips she flinched slightly but did not move. Same when he inched her skirt up… And pet her thighs… But when his right hand slipped under her skirt as it rode up slightly and petted her between her legs she mewled. “Jimmy…” “What is it, my girl?” She stammered. “I’ve… I’ve never… Ever…” He grinned and nodded shifting her to face another wall of amps which conveniently hid him as he crouched down, trusting that the curtains on either side of them hid them both as well. “I know… I know… Do you want to, love?” She made another whine, fidgeting nervously. “Mmmm… I don’t know… I’m scared… I don’t know if I’m ready to do everything… I mean I don’t know if I’m ready to go all the way. I’m sorry.” To her surprise he grinned. “It’s okay, darling. It’s okay. You know… There are other things we could do, love…” She looked at him shyly through her curtain of eyelashes, asking. “Like what?”

Cue his soft & disarming smile turning into a rakish Cheshire Cat grin & followed by more soft, disarming questions.

He lifted her skirt slightly, leaning in to return his lips to hers as his fingers ran across her nearly sheer panties, petting & then moving them aside as his middle finger thrusted inside. “Mmmm… Fuck…” He panted at the feel of her heat constricted around his searching digit. “Jaida… Mmmm… You are a sweet little thing aren’t you…” She mewled & nodded. “Is this okay?” She mewled again, nodding again & whimpering as his index joined in, both fingers thrusting in & curling up, finding a little soft spot that made her gasp & grip his coat. He grinned, relishing the sight of the brunette lovely in her white crocheted minidress panting & grabbing onto him, her heels falling off & revealing curling little toes.

She took the initiative to press a kiss to his lips which he welcomed happily, moving his lips against hers masterfully. He let her muffle her sounds into the kiss before pulling back abruptly, making her whine in displeasure. He just grinned & pecked her cheek, advising. “Be a good girl, love. Stay quiet. Let me show you what fun we can have together.” “Show?” She questioned, as her legs fell open a fraction wider to allow him better access. “Yes, dear. Like this…” He pecked her once more, cooing to the trembling miss. “You’re so precious…”

Then he leant down & pulled his fingers out, pulled her panties off, pocketing them in the inner pocket of his coat & let his tongue explore her slit. She gasped & jerked slightly, hips tilting up, her wetness dripping down between her cheeks & onto an amp, giving Jimmy an idea. “Mmmm… So sweet…” His moans were muffled against her mound as her whimpers were against her hand. Meanwhile his slickened fingers ran between her cheeks and rubbed up against her tiny little puckered hole, prodding it. She gasped & shivered at the myriad of sensations hitting her at once. Was this sensory overload? “J… J… J… J-Jim… Jim… Jim-m-m-my?…” “Yes?” He asked before slurping her up & moving his tongue out & up her slit, giving her clit a few teasing licks, sucking it softly. Jaida’s only response was a stutter. “M… My… My… My… My God…” As her fingers shifted to tangle in his wavy locks, holding him to his position between her legs, Jaida now laid flat against the amp. The only thing she could see when she lifted her head was the wall of amps behind a head of long, black hair between her thighs.

A voice that Jaida barely recognized as her own called out in a soft moan. “Jimmy… Jimmy… Jimmy, more… More… More… Ahhhh… Ah, close!” She cried out as his two fingers from his other hand come to replace his tongue, finding & hitting the same soft spot with thrusts that quicken with every second as his lips surrounded her clit, drawing on it as his tongue rolled & danced on the little button. Hearing muffled gasps & hiccupped cries, Jimmy looked up to see Jaida biting the collar of her dress which had moved towards her mouth as the dress had shifted to allow him access to her as of yet untouched sweetness. He grinned & tugged the waist of the dress, freeing the collar & giving him a better view of her decolettage as she sat up half-way, reclining back onto her elbows. “Jim… Jim… Jimmy… Ah-hahhh…” She gasped & winced trying to steel herself as his tongue fluttered over her clit, fingers curling and rubbing against her spot expertly.  
Jimmy knew she was holding back. He could feel it in the clench of her walls & the contractions against his fingers.

“Jaida…” He panted in between more pinpointed attacks to all of her weak spots. Don’t hold back… Cum… Cum… Cum for me, my girl…“ She shook her head. "Can’t…” He gazed at her curiously, pecking and tongueing her clit, still not giving up. “Why not, love? Why? Why? Yes you can!”

Again she shook her head before attempting to explain in a shy, quavering voice. “I… I can’t… Jimmy, I… I… I think I’m going to scream…”

Jimmy reacted immediately. He wrenched off his tie & balled it up, bringing it to her lips, ordering her to. “Open.” She parted her lips dutifully, willingly, allowing him to insert the wadded up silk inside. Jimmy then returned to zeroing in on her weaknesses, fingers curling to hit her g-spot & sucking as his tongue danced on her clit making those long legs of hers cross behind his back. X marks the spot. With that Jaida laid back down on the amp. Her fingers gripped at and sought purchase on his hair & the collar of his coat. A muffled sigh of his name left her lips as her hips lifted to meet his expert touch. And it was with hips lifting to meet him, wet slit grinding against his face, back arched, fingers gripping his coat and hair and toes curling that Jaida at last came hard into his mouth & around his fingers, emitting a small squeal that segued into a long low moan of his name, all muffled around his silk tie. “Jimmmmyyyyyy…”

Jimmy pulled back after slurping some of her release up, watching as the rest coursed down her thighs, cheeks and onto the amp & floor below. Never had his beloved Vox amp looked prettier. He removed his tie from her mouth allowing her to catch her breath & reform from the puddle she had become under his hands. He then guided one of her hands to cup his length over his trousers, rubbing it around before unzipping & letting his hardness fall free into her hand. “Mind helping me now, love?”

She could feel her face flushing as she allowed him to guide her to stroke him. Her hazy eyes locked on the sight of him with his wavy hair mussed and tousled, pink lips glistening with the fruits of his labor. “Jimmy…” She sighed as she saw him near her & rolled to her side. He bent down to kiss her, a kiss that made her head spin and her breath feel hot in her chest as his tongue flavored with her release flicked against hers. Then as he fell away she saw him rise & felt the head of his cock come to tap her lips, seeking entrance.

Permission granted.

Her lips instantly parted allowing the head to slide in along her tongue. Jimmy groaned lowly, petting & running his fingers through her hair as he cupped the back of her head & began to thrust carefully, guiding her in the rhythm he liked best. As her tongue lapped at his length & swirled around his head he groaned her name. “Jaida…” His right hand then drifted between her legs, swiping up some of her dripping release onto his index finger & sliding it between her cheeks to rim the tiny little entrance he found there.

Jaida whimpered around his thrusting length making him moan again. He soothed her, caressing & massaging her ass softly. “Shhh… Shhh… Shhh… Now now… Don’t worry… Just roll onto your stomach, baby girl… Let me show you how… Let me know it’s okay… Let me show you how…. Mmmm… Good I can make you feel…” To her surprise as soon as the words had passed his lips she had rolled onto her stomach as requested. “There we go! Now… Be a good girl, love…” He purred as he produced from his jacket a small bottle of oil he used to rub into his hands post show - among other post show activities - pausing & pulling out momentarily before oiling his fingers & dripping some on her, on his intended target & beginning to push carefully into her little puckered entrance between her full cheeks.

Jaida gasped at at the sudden chill of the oil. She half had a mind to let him fall from her mouth & question him as to where on earth the oil had come from. But the question was stolen from her along with another gasp of breath which was then released in a low mewl & a clench around his oiled finger as it inched inside. These mewls also hummed around his length, vibrating through it as she sucked, leading to Jimmy beginning to thrust faster into her mouth. “Shh… Shh… Shh… Be a good girl, love…” He repeated, clenching strands of her dark hair as he thrusted both into her mouth and her arse. “Be a good girl…” His voice then darkened considerably from its previous sweet & soothing tone as he growled. “Fuck! So fucking tight!”

His equally slick middle finger then joined the index in pushing inside the tight little hole. Jaida moaned and again clutched his jacket, her walls clenching on the exploring digits. She pulled away from his length, letting it fall from her lips to give out with tiny soft moans in between tiny soft pants. She - not wanting to upset him & also not wanting to stop herself - busied herself with fluttering kisses all along the length of his cock, her lips now glistening too with the fruits of her labor. Jimmy reacted with a smile & a soft coo. “We’re almost there, dear. You’re almost ready.” Then tapping her lips with the head of his cock again, he repeated his earlier command. “Open…”

Again, on command her lips parted & allowed his cock to slide along her tongue into her mouth where she resumed her sucking & his hips resumed their thrusts, fingers now matching their pace. This caused her fingers to grip onto the frame of the amp as he then added a third oiled finger - his ring finger - inching all three inside carefully, before slowly building a rhythm, his hand clapping gently against her backside with each thrust. “Mmmm… Jaida… You’re squeezing my fingers so tight. You must love this!”

Jaida’s only response was to grip the frame tighter, walls clenching tighter around his fingers as she panted. Her lips also pursed tighter around his cock, sucking harder, making Jimmy jolt as a pang of heated pleasure radiated through his lower stomach, giving him a signal. Now was the time!

“Mmmm… I think you’re ready now, love…” He groaned, reluctantly pulling away from her, his cock falling from her soft lips, twitching as the cool air hit it. He then slipped behind her, positioning her so her hips draped over the curve of his amp as his fingers too fell away from her heat, fingers quickly shuffling, stroking, slicking his cock in more of his oil before they were then quickly replaced by the head of his cock nudging against & then slowly pushing through her tight little hole.

Jaida grit her teeth as Jimmy inched forward. His large left hand cupped one round cheek, thumb pointing inwards towards his manhood that was slowly being engulfed into her almost impossible tightness and heat. He meanwhile was throwing his head back, eyes shut, mouth agape in nearly silent pleasure. His left hand shifted to pull her cheek open, giving him a better view of her taking him into her ass which he considered. “Bloody perfect…”

Finding his tie where he left it by her side, Jimmy once again scooped it up to bring it to her mouth. “Open.” This time Jaida didn’t automatically open her lips in silence. Instead, her lips parted in a shuddering gasp as Jimmy pressed more of his impossibly large & hard cock into her. Jimmy took this chance to push the silk wad into her mouth for her, stunning her & making her squeeze against him. Choking back a groan that he felt radiating from his toes, his voice came out in a hiss. “Quiet! You want them to hear you? You want them to find us? Me with me trousers undone and you with no panties on… Your skirt flipped up over your hips… Bent over my brand new Vox amplifier… With my cock in your tight… Mmmm… Tight… Tight… Tight… Little… Arse…” As his words dripped from his lips in a slow growling groan, his hips met hers at last before pulling back only to meet them again in a series of short, deep, thrusts that had her dripping still over his amp, toes lifting off the ground dangling in mid-air & curling.

Jaida shuddered & shook her head emphatically. “Good girl…” Jimmy grinned, continuing to feed her more of his cock, starting to pick up a slow, easy, chugging rhythm. He then stretched his body over hers, deepening his thrusts. His hands came over hers gently as she continued to clutch at the amplifier’s frame, pinning her to the top.He grunted & groaned & growled low in her ear, pressing sweet hot kisses to her cheek, neck & shoulder.

Jimmy’s legs pressed hers closed between them, making him groan at the now even tighter fit. He turned to regard the quietly mewling young girl with an amused grin. “Who’s my cute little schoolgirl? Hmmm? Who’s my sweet little schoolgirl? Huh? Who’s Jimmy’s cute, sweet, sexy little schoolgirl? Mmmm… With the hot, sweet, tight little arse? C'mon now… Who is it?” Listening closely as Jaida spit out the silk makeshift gag & heard her drawl out a low. “Meeeeeee~…” Jimmy just chuckled, pressing more kisses to the young girl’s cheek. “Yes you are! Very good!” He then picked up a more rapid-fire rhythm, making Jaida gasp, the sensation making her lose her voice.

Partly due to the distinct height difference between them & partly just due to her being positioned so high up on the amp Jaida’s feet were still in the air, her legs bending slightly, toes curling at his insistent thrusts. His hands were squeezing slightly over hers as she white-knuckled the amp frame still. All she could feel was him. Inside and out. His stomach pressed to her back, ruffled lacy silk shirt making the tiniest hissing sound as it slid against her bunched up crocheted dress. This hissing was only the background music to the sound of Jimmy himself. His mouth was right by her ear, pressing kisses to & nipping the shell as he panted, his breath hot against her already dewy skin.

He even let out with the odd low moan, growl or grunt right in her ear. The backbeat to all of this however was provided by the sound of their hips clapping softly as they met. “Fuck… Jaida… Baby… You’re so perfect…” Jaida just whined lowly, glad the sounds of his bandmates with their girls - including Jeff with her sister Jenni - drowned it out for anyone but Jimmy. She moaned again tilting her head back onto his shoulder & whimpering, voicing a soft, trembling. “Jimmy…. Jim-my… Jim-m-m-my…” Again he soothed her, right hand coming down between her legs to pet her clit. “Shhh… Shh… Shh… Shh… Babygirl… Quiet… Hush… You’re almost there, love… Almost… Mmmm… There…” With that his first two fingers slid inside her, curving to hit her spot & making her bite her lip & whimper quietly to imprison her moans, her breathing now coming as quickly as his.

He grunted as this caused her to clench around him even more, causing him to speak in a strangled voice. “Fuck… Jaida… Baby… I’m gonna… Gonna… Gonna… Cum… Fuck!… I have to see you!…” Pulling his fingers and cock out suddenly he turned her around until she was yet again on her back on the amp. Seeing him circle the base of his cock, she half expected him to stroke himself to completion. Instead, he guided his cock back between her cheeks & back inside of her as he called it. “Fucking hot, sweet, tight little arse…”

She hiccupped slightly, fighting back a cry. Her hand flew to her mouth to silence it, but was beat by his larger one cupping gently, yet firmly over her mouth as he again went about feeding her his entire sizeable length. Now she could see in the dim light who she had been taken captive by. His black hair was more than mussed, stray tendrils sticking to his face, all along his profile. His previously pale face had colored immensely, a swath of pink cutting across his cheeks & nose to match his almost unnaturally pink lips which were then curved in a serene if more than somewhat self-satisfied grin.

When his eyes which had been shut tight as he yet again slipped inside of her - inch by slick, hot, throbbing hard inch - opened they were glad to take in the sight of the younger, smaller brunette lovely panting & mewling low against his palm as she took him in willingly, just like a. “Good girl…”

Despite his continually silencing & muffling her cries, he couldn’t help but sigh as finally their hips met. He then moved both hands to take hold of her thighs near the curve of her hips and that wonderful arse of hers he now loved so much. Pushing her legs up slightly, he pulled back & began to thrust into her, each meeting of their hips culminating in a soft clap that seemed to echo in her mind. As did the purring of his voice as he sighed. “Jaida… Mmmm… My girl…”

With his hand having left her mouth to first cup & then clutch at her arse again, holding her in such a way as to change the angle yet again, Jaida was left with no recourse but to bring her right hand - loosely balled into a fist to her mouth & bite down on her index finger’s knuckle. Her other hand reached down to hold onto his wrist as he began to speed up. She clutched it as if for stability, feeling as if she were falling apart. He was nearly lost in his own pleasure but still felt her thighs clench, they along with her hand around his wrist matching how her still almost impossible tightness clenched around his insistently thrusting cock. He grunted & opened his previously tightly shut eyes, his gaze being met with the sight of the lovely Jaida - HIS lovely Jaida - biting her finger momentarily before she let her hand fall away. Her eyes were closed, face flushed & she seemed adrift in a sensation he recognized as matching his own: Unimaginable, Indescribable Pleasure.

He dropped his hold on her hips, letting her legs go free. Free to wrap around him as they then did, ankles crossing behind him yet again. X marks the spot. At that point, Jimmy’s right hand came between them again, first two fingers slipping back inside her, curving towards her spot once more, thumb strumming at her clit yet again. She felt the cry coming & bit her finger again trying to fight it or at the VERY least muffle it. Through her eyelids she could see a shadow come across, blocking what dim light she could previously make out. Peeking out from her tightly shut eyes, she peered straight ahead & was met by the sight of a heavy lidded, flushed Jimmy panting above her.

His hair flopped over his face, becoming a curtain for her as well. “Jaida… Fucking perfect arse… So fucking perfect…” He gasped as he pounded faster into her still. Her response was to once again let her hand fall from her mouth, heavy lidded gaze centered on him as she panted, back beginning to arch slightly.

Jimmy snapped. He seared a kiss onto her already kiss swollen pout, grunting & groaning into her mouth as she kissed back weakly, overcome by everything he’d been doing to her. Her senses now well and truly overridden. She quickly fell in line, her tongue rolling against his, mewls & whimpers being swallowed by his lips & covered by his own low growls. Her fingers came to nestle in his hair, tangling in his locks as she sighed his name. “Jimmy…”  
Jimmy replied with a grunt as his hips took on a frenzied pace. The soft claps coming quicker now, thrusts more insistent. This made her legs tighten around him yet again, the “X” being pressed against his back, toes curling so hard her feet were arched.

It was like this that they came. Jaida first, mewling into his mouth before breaking the kiss to arch into his arms, her head tilting back as she panted, gasping once & shuddering as a wave of pleasure overtook her, that wave soaring throughout her body & making her release flood his curling, searching, prodding fingers, once again dripping down her cheeks, onto the amp & floor below.

Jimmy then followed suit, pressing kisses to her neck, muttering obscenities, repeatedly complimenting her on her “hot, sweet, tight fucking little arse…”, repeatedly telling her how close he was and that he intended to finish in it, saying.

“Jaida… Gonna cum, love… Gonna cum… Gonna cum… Gonna cum… I’m gonna cum… Gonna cum right inside your perfect… Bloody amazing… Fantastic… Magnificent… Hot… Sweet… Tight fucking little arse…”

Indeed after a few more rapid-fire thrusts, Jimmy groaned as he came hard, shooting streams of hot cum deep inside her as her walls clenched around him, milking him dry.  
He then carefully pulled out, letting her legs fall from around his waist. After which he dipped down to lick her dripping slit clean of her release, making her moan as her legs draped lazily over his shoulders. He also took a special pride & pleasure in watching as his cum dripped out from the tight little hole between her cheeks… The hole he had just taken & claimed as his own that night.


End file.
